


Un lobo malo que corría junto a la tormenta

by StellaProcella16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Rewrite: s08e04 Listen, Episode Tag: s08e04 Listen, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaProcella16/pseuds/StellaProcella16
Summary: (This story is found in both Spanish and English on my profile)(Esta historia se encuentra tanto en español como en ingles en mi perfil)Y había una vez un Dios solitario que perdió a sus amigos; estaba cansado de su existencia, odiaba al destino, quería romper las leyes de todo solo por recuperar aquello que perdió, pero conoció a una chica imposible, y una vez más tuvo esperanza, tuvo a una amiga.El hijo perdido del tiempo nunca vio al lobo de brillantes ojos dorados que siempre estaba a su lado, pocos de sus compañeros tuvieron la oportunidad de ver dicho guardián en las esquinas, siempre con sus ojos puesto en el Dios solitario.





	1. Una estrella dorada sin forma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bad wolf running beside the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559960) by [StellaProcella16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaProcella16/pseuds/StellaProcella16). 



> This story is found in both Spanish and English

 

 

###  [Capítulo 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559960/chapters/28604664)  : Una estrella dorada sin forma

 

Y el Doctor supo que allí de nuevo estaba aquello cuando los ojos de Clara parpadearon con confusión ante algo tras de él. No había pasado en mucho tiempo, quizás, si su memoria de viejo no fallaba (¡Y por Raissilon, tenía un poco más de dos mil años de recuerdos!) la primera persona que había tenido justamente esa mirada había sido Susan cuando recién había subido a la TARDIS, luego no tuvo esa mirada hasta Ace, el infame Capitán Jack Harknees, Donna, su mejor amiga Donna Noble y mucho tiempo después, Rory el romano.

Nunca pregunto, siempre se hizo el desentendido, aun cuando aquella cosa era la primera que sorprendía a dichos compañeros y no el tamaño interior de la TARDIS. Pero se negaba a pensar que eran fantasma (cosas absurdas de los seres humanos) aunque a su edad admitía que durante un largo tiempo dicho pensamiento estuvo revoloteando entre sus pensamientos.

Porque cuando estaba solo…fuera del familiar y cálido murmullo de la TARDIS en la parte posterior de sus cerebros, había otra cosa allí, y sí, dicha sensación se había vuelto peor luego de regenerarse.

—¿Clara?

Sus ojos parpadearon, y fueron de nuevo a él.

—¿Dónde estuvimos?

—Prometiste no hacer preguntas, Doctor.

Cierto, lo hizo, pero entonces ¿Qué había tomado su atención? ¿Qué era aquello, por amor a la cordura, que llamaba la atención de sus compañeros tan mal?

Aclaro su garganta, giro sobre sus talones y pasando las manos por la consola, decidió que era momento de hacer la pregunta que llevaba tanto tiempo corroyéndolo: —Clara, ¿qué ves?

No vio a su compañera, pero base al sonido casi ahogado que hizo supo que esta se había sorprendido, y súbitamente, ese murmullo invasor se volvió a manifestar, golpeando…no, no golpeando, acariciando su psic, con un calor tan familiar pero que a la vez no recordaba de dónde o quién.

—Y-yo no estoy segura de que es lo que veo, Doctor. — Oswin admitió, y era sincera. Él lo sabía.

—Descríbelo lo mejor que puedas, Clara—presiono, y el murmullo se trasladó a sus hombros tensos, con un nuevo mandato, lo cual era…calmarlo. Él ni había notado su cuerpo rígido.

Bajo una palanca sin ver, quizás luego recordaría cual, y los motores de la TARDIS se silenciaron, giro de nuevo, y recostó su espalda de la consola, mirando a Clara, quien estaba mirando un punto tras su hombro derecho, y a él demasiado rápido.

Él obligo a sus dos corazones dejar de galopar furiosos contra su pecho, mantener la calma que no sentía. Porque aquello debía ser algo verdaderamente impresionante para quitarle la calma a Clara.

Está aspiro y trago audible, ojos castaños los miraron determinados antes de hablar: — Es brillante, completamente dorado y por lo menos de mi altura, pero…no tiene cara o forma…solo es una luz. Como una estrella. — Bien, él ahora tenía una estrella imaginaria en su TARDIS. —¿Por qué no la puedes ver, Doctor?

Con el ceño fruncido, Clara había disparado semejante pregunta y él… realmente no tenía otra cosa responderle más que con la verdad: — Sinceramente no sé, siempre ha estado aquí, Clara, pocos de mis viejos compañeros la han podido ver, y fuera de eso…—echo la mirada por encima de su hombro al espacio vacío, y volvió a mirar a Clara. —No veo nada, los escáneres de la TARDIS nunca me han mostrado si quiera si existe o es…—fue interrumpido por Clara.

—Ohh, claro que existe, Doctor y está tomando forma.

Sacudió su cabeza aturdido. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿qué ves?

Clara tardo unos segundos mientras su cara se trasformaba en una mueca de concentración hasta volverse una completamente de sorpresa. Volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro, nada, el espacio seguía vacío, pero el murmullo se había vuelto más demandante, lo presiono y quemó fuera de la consola, alejándose a regañadientes se posicionó a un lado de Clara.

—Una mujer. —ella susurro, y él estuvo a punto de perderlo si no fuera por su actual ubicación.

El desconcierto barrio por todo su sistema. ¿Mujer? Había esperado todo, incluso un Dalek, menos una mujer. Mujer.  
—¿Cómo es la mujer, Clara?

Su compañera seguía en trance cuando respondió: —Rubia, muy dorada y ella esta tan triste, Doctor. Pero sonríe…—Clara parpadeo y giro la cabeza, clavando sus ojos castaños sospechosamente húmedos en él. —Te sonríe, y me pide que no te diga nada.

Estaba perdiendo los estribos y colapso en el momento en que el-ahora-familiar-y-dorado murmullo lo toco, no en los hombros como anteriormente, o en su cabeza, no, en su pecho, justo en medio de sus dos corazones.

—¿¡QUÉ ERES!? —grito al espacio sacudiéndose la sensación que hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Esta regeneración no estaba para sentimentalismo. Clara saltó y lo tomo de su brazo izquierdo con un agarre feroz.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Doctor? —siseo. Él la miro sin entender.

—Algo ha estado quién sabe cuánto tiempo en mi nave, Clara, quizás no sea una amenaza, pero en mis años, algo así, que incluso se ha mantenido oculto de los sistemas de la TARDIS, no puede ser algo bueno. —Sus dientes se apretaron juntos y miro a todas direcciones.

Clara lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y quizás estaba en lo cierto.

—Ella no quiere hacerte daño, Doctor, ella solo quiere…—Una alarma salto, y tanto el Doctor como Clara, el primero con claro horror y la segunda con sorpresa como los botones, palancas, pantallas y absolutamente toda la TARDIS, incluyendo los motores, volvían a la vida. Una de las pantallas, alcanzo ver el Doctor antes de ser batido hacia una de las sillas con furia, mostraba coordenadas.

La TARDIS estaba siendo dirigida por una mujer, por algo que un no había podido catalogar, y por un momento recordó a una vieja, pero muy vieja aventura, que incluía a los Ponds, un meteorito come TARDIS’S, y la conciencia de su vieja máquina estando el cuerpo de un humano; el pánico lo asalto, pero el murmullo, la fuerza invisible lo empujo de nuevo hacia la silla y Clara quien seguía en su lugar, con su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, lo miro, impotente.

—¡Y dices que no quiere hacer daño! —no pudo evitar el sarcasmo goteara con su acento mucho más espeso ahora. La expresión de Clara ahora era de una disculpa total y eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

—Ella solo está evitando que hagas algo…—no parecía encontrar las palabras hasta que vio a otro, sorpresa, punto vacío cerca de él; —estúpido.

Ahora estaba exasperado y hablo al aire. —¿Estúpido? ¡Tú, cosa invisible! ¡Has tomado el control de mi nave! ¡Tú eres estúpido! —su cuerpo inmovilizado contra el sillón empezó a tensarse contra este, y antes de volver a insultar a esa fuerza, la TARDIS aterrizo.

De una manera tan sutil como si fuera sido manejado por River, pero era imposible. Lo sabía. Ahora más que nunca al sentir su cuerpo libre por la presión, caminar hasta la consola y observar en la pantalla su ubicación actual.

Sus corazones se habían parado, su mente nunca en blanco quedo en la absoluta nada. Dos palabras estaban en la pantalla.  
Tras de él, Clara había suspirado al tener su movilidad y con un susurro, como si fuera un secreto. —Ella dice que la TARDIS nunca dejaría que tomara el control de esa menara al menos que esta estuviera de acuerdo en llevarte al lugar que…

—Necesito ir. —Termino por Clara. Y sus corazones aún no habían empezado a latir, y su mente seguía nadando concentrada ahora solo en dos palabras. 

 

**_Lobo Malo_ **


	2. Horizonte de suceso

 

Recordó la última vez que lo vio, al menos cuando aún pensaba que era humana. Su Doctor de ojos castaños y sonrisa de mil volteos, luego de esa despedida en aquella playa en noruega, tuve la leve sensación de que no era el final aun cuando tenía a John a su lado, su querido esposo mitad humano, mitad Señor del Tiempo. Había sido un comienzo duro, no tan fácil ni tan feliz, John la espero durante dos años enteros luego de ese beso en la playa.

 

        Admitía que había estado amargada durante meses, veía a John y solo estaba el recuerdo del hombre que la había abandonado. Él hombre que una vez más no le había dado opción, ni a ella ni a su meta-crisis.

 

        Y John… su querido, maravilloso, hermoso hombre había sido interesante conocer luego de que la amargura se fuera. Había sido el Doctor, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, durante interminables citas, y sí, hubo montones de citas, discutieron su parecido a Donna.

 

        Él lo negaba, pero ella se divertía viéndolo soltar uno que otro chillido agudo, que él negaba con creces que era de su compañera pelirroja. Ella aprendió amarlo de nuevo, y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no necesitaba miles de años y dos corazones para amar a dos hombres diferentes.

 

        Porque lo eran. Con el tiempo, una vez que su relación se estableció, se casaron, pero Rose Tyler nunca dejo de ser Rose Tyler, John alegaba que era porque un héroe nunca tenía que cambiar su nombre.

 

        Ella dejo de recordarle que ya no era un héroe. Trabajaron juntos, hombro a hombro en Torchwood, porque sin importar que fuera mitad humano, John seguía siendo el Doctor y sus palabras siempre serían: _Más de 900 años de inteligencia, Rose._

 

        Y ahí fue que se enteró que el Doctor hacía mucho tiempo (quizás desde su sexta u octava regeneración) había olvidado su edad. Rose duro solo unos minutos en shock antes de procesarlo y reír durante horas.

 

        Su John había dicho que no era divertido. Ella había pensado que solo era senil, y horas después de esa discusión realmente habían pasado la noche haciendo cosas mucho _más_ interesantes que hablar de la verdadera edad del Doctor.

 

        Solo fueron meses después de esa conversación, casi cinco años viviendo en el Mundo de Pete, y un año de casados que John le había dicho su verdadero nombre, el _verdadero_ nombre del Doctor.

 

        _¿Y luego de eso?_ Solo vinieron historias, miles de historias que Rose se encargó de preservar a fuego en su memoria. Sus días en la academia de Gallifrey, cuando era Theta Sigma, sobre Susan, sobre el comienzo de un Señor del Tiempo renegado, de las personas que conoció y vio morir. De los seres humanos que amo con sus dos corazones, de lo tonto e ingenuo que fue durante sus primeras regeneraciones. De lo mucho que extrañaba ver las estrellas, Rose siempre en silencio durante las historias y nunca admitió que ella también extrañaba ver las estrellas. Ambos tenían fe que pronto tendrían su propia TARDIS.  Habían pasado diez años luego de eso, su hermano pequeño estaba rondando los veinte, su padre le había dejado el puesto de director de Torchwood, las arrugas en la cara de su madre ya eran evidentes, y mientras que John había empezado a usar verdaderos lentes y en su gran cabello se visualizaban varias canas, Rose Tyler no se veía ni un día más vieja de lo que fue la última vez que vio al Doctor y la TARDIS.

 

        Ambos sabían que estaba mal, sus sospechas crecían con los meses, los años, pero ninguno de los dos quería decirlo en voz alta. 

 

        Y luego el coral de la TARDIS empezó a morir, y ver los ojos afligidos de John solo le partió el corazón a Rose. Él le había explicado, no había forma, no era el mundo correcto, la energía Artron que necesitaba la TARDIS era casi inexistente en ese mundo. Mantenerla viva había sido casi imposible si no fuera por la presencia de Rose y él que tenían dicha energía en su sistema.

 

        Ella le pregunto si ambos realmente no eran suficientes y fue la primera vez que Rose lo vio tan… _destruido_ , porque John le admito con timidez, algo que sospecho, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar qué: _Fuera más que suficiente si yo fuera un Señor del Tiempo completo._

        Ella odio verlo así y secretamente, mientras que su esposo se recluía en su trabajo, empezó a dormir junto el coral. Al principio no sabía que la había impulsado a semejante acto, más a las espaldas de John, quien había insistido en dejar morir la pequeña TARDIS.

        Rose solo lo descubrió meses después, cuando en una misión al cruzarse con líneas hostiles recibió doce disparos eléctricos de más de trecientos mil voltios y con doscientos cincuenta amperios de intensidad. Lo suficientes para dejar a un ser humano muerto en milisegundos, a Rose solo le desintegró la ropa y la dejo inconsciente durante dos días.

 

        Miles de procesos después por parte de John se descubrió que su ADN no solo había mutado luego de los disparos eléctricos, sino que era completamente diferente. Rose Tyler tenía seis hélices en lugar de dos. Y John jamás había visto algo como eso.

 

        Pero sus sospechas se habían confirmado, Rose no había quedado embarazada todos estos años porque genéticamente eran incompatibles, Ella sola había hecho que el coral de la TARDIS creciera unos centímetros más solo en cinco meses de lo que hizo en 10 años con la presencia de John. Rose Tyler ya no era humana, porque sus nuevas adquiridas hélices tenían energía Artron. Su sangre de ser donador universal a donador interestelar.

 

        Rose Tyler era algo más. No humana, no alienígena, pero sin duda algo más.  Y mientras que John le había prometido su siempre, con el pasar de los años Rose se vio a si misma incapaz de cumplir el suyo. Hubo un momento, cuando había cumplido los 45 años, que creyó a ver visto una cana en sus cabellos rubios y el indicio de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero un accidente automovilístico y cinco horas inconsciente más tarde, el pelo gris había desaparecido. 

 

        Ya el coral no era un coral, sino una TARDIS a media construcción y solo había tomado cinco años de la presencia persistente de Rose para ello. John se estaba haciendo mayor, esos ojos llenos de travesura junto a su sonrisa pícara no habían cambiado con los años, sus cabellos castaños salpicados de gris lo hacían cada vez más atractivo, pero un malentendido por parte de una camarera alegando que Rose era su hija, su gran y maravilloso hombre se había deprimido.

 

        Por quinta vez, desde que conoció al Doctor y tenía a John a su lado, su corazón se rompió. John luego de ese incidente trabajo mucho más duro en la TARDIS, y Rose no necesitaba preguntar el por qué.

 

        Pero llego la tan atrasada discusión.

 

—John, tienes que dormir. Llevas tres días en esto, la TARDIS no se ira. —Lo vio desde el umbral de la puerta del taller, la voz de Rose había llegado a los oídos de John, dulce y preocupada. Él no necesitaba eso ahora. Tenía que seguir construyendo.

 

La ignoro y siguió trabajando.

 

—John. —insistió. Él la siguió ignorando. Ella se molestó, pero años conociendo a ese loco hombre le habían dado las herramientas apropiadas para lidiar con su temperamento, por ello se acercó, coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro y empezó a ablandar el musculo tenso.

 

Pasaron segundos, quizás horas, él seguía trabajando en una pieza de la consola y Rose a su espalda tocando su hombro. Se rindo con un suspiro, sabiendo que no se iría hasta que él la siguiera.

 

Él hubiera deseado que dicha conversación nunca se hiciera presente. 

 

—Yo me iré. —El movimiento en su hombro se detuvo.

 

—John no…—él la corto, sabiendo que diría.

 

—Puede que la TARDIS no se vaya, Rose, pero yo lo hare. —fue un susurro, pero sabía que ella lo había escuchado alto y claro. La mano en su hombro termino de retirarse y por un momento pensó que se iría, que se rendiría, pero no, su Rose Tyler no era así.

 

Con movimientos pausados, ella tomo asiendo en su regazo. Tomando su cara entre sus manos, ojos castaños lo miraron empañados, y él sintió su garganta cerrarse.

 

—Te amo. —susurro regalándole una sonrisa triste. Su único corazón se sintió pesado y doloroso en su pecho —No correré sin ti, no renunciare a ti, no dejaré de amarte aun después de la muerte, y aunque me has dicho que recordar es doloroso, siempre, siempre te recordare. Porque te amo, y amar también significa sentir dolor.

       

        —Rose…—se quejó con voz temblorosa, ella presiono su dedo índice en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

 

        —Sé que piensas que correré hacia _él_ cuando te vayas. Pero no lo hare porque no puedo…

 

        Fue su turno de cortarla. Ya no podía soportar el dolor en su pecho y necesitaba que ella entendiera—Tienes que ir, Rose, tienes que hacerlo. Yo…no he sido completamente sincero contigo sobre tu mutación.

 

        Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, y él trago grueso. —Rose, yo he recordado ciertas cosas…cosas que sucedieron en mis antiguas regeneraciones, y _necesitas_ saber.

 

        Y él le conto, y Lobo Malo volvió.

 

        Ella solo le tomo casi doscientos años después de la muerte de John y toda la familia, en tomar una decisión. Su TARDIS no era como la del Doctor, no era una cabina de policía azul, pero era igual de hermosa y se balanceo por el Vacío, entrando en su viejo mundo como una aguja en un colador, por una grieta, una diminuta grieta que nadie se había tomado la molestia de cerrar.

 

        La llegada fue impactante.

 

        Rose recuerda el golpe, el dolor, a su TARDIS llorar y quejarse contra su cerebro de manera telepática hasta el punto del quiebre, la sacudida hizo que su cuerpo estallara en miles de pedazos y en el horizonte de suceso observó a un pequeño niño temiendo de la oscuridad.

 

        Ella conocía ese niño y antes de poder gritar su nombre, un agujero negro la consumió.

 

 

 

 


	3. El gran botón rojo

 

Ella al principio no había entendido de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de _qué_ la había despertado. Ecos de explosiones, los gritos desgarradores de hombres y mujeres, del llanto de los niños haciendo eco en las paredes de su inconsciencia.

Fue atreves de todos los sistemas y en cuestión de segundos, horas, minutos, días-no estaba muy segura- se entero de todo, más de 800 años perdidos entrando en su sistema y lo supo. Gallifrey en guerra contra Skaro, los Señores del Tiempo contra los Daleks, el universo entero recibiendo olas enteras de muerte y destrucción ante la gran guerra del tiempo. El espacio estaba convulsionando ante la pérdida de la vida y los guardianes habían enviado una silenciosa llamada en el tiempo para despertar su conciencia durmiente.

¿Pero qué llamada había sido suficiente para despertarla? Ella no atendía a los Señores del Tiempo, ellos la habían encerrado porque era demasiado peligrosa, algo demasiado cercano a un Dios, y ellos no tenía control alguno sobre ella, y eso los había asustado. Ella ni siquiera recordaba los tiempos precisos en los cuales se mantuvo en contacto con otro ser viviente… No, espera, ella lo hacía. La última vez que había tenido contacto alguno con un ser viviente, había sido ese niño, ese niño que lloraba por las noches en el desierto.

Era una cosa graciosa como miles y miles de años de inteligencia, siendo una de las razas más antiguas de _este_ universo, los Señores del Tiempo habían tropezado como _bípedos insignificantes_ al hallarse con una tecnología como la de ella. No se atrevieron a verla de cerca y por lo tanto ella se permitió verlos a ellos, desde los lugares más pobres hasta la gran Ciudadela, como un virus en el sistema de datos de Gallifrey, desde el momento que los nuevos habitantes del planeta rojo la descubrieron hasta que temieron su _juicio moral_ , ella sabía todo de todos.

Ahora, ella lo entendía todo de nuevo, y atenta escucho pasos, la arena del desierto y del tiempo moviéndose bajo los pies del niño, oh, su dulce niño, aquel que sobresalió como una gigante roja entre miles de estrellas moribundas, la tenía de nuevo y ella sonrió complacida al ver sus líneas de tiempo, al sentirlas, al saber que de nuevo volvería a estar juntos.

Pero ella tenía que tejer todo cuidadosamente bien. Desde el nacimiento de la luna hasta la muerte del sol, desde la primera palabra hasta la última y esa era una cosa divertida con el tiempo, que este se doblara a su conveniencia, que el espacio viera sus razones por mantener a su pequeño niño solitario vivo, que cada estrella decidiera brillar aun más cuando esta criatura que ella había empezado amar desde el principio del tiempo posara sus ojos en ellas.

Observo las líneas arreglarse ante sus planes. Vio las lágrimas y la risa, vio el miedo y la desesperación ser construido alrededor de su niño y se dio cuenta que algo muy importante falto…ella misma. Se sintió maniática al descubrir que estaba tan concentrada en las líneas que no pensó en ella misma en la vida de su niño.

Y posiblemente llegaría tarde, cuando su niño solitario ya no fuera un niño sino un hombre, y decidió poner su propia energía, única en este universo, en el lugar más especial, aquel que sería el hogar de su niño-próximamente hombre-  durante toda su existencia, y lo mantendría a salvo. Y también mantendría a salvo a todas aquellas criaturas que estaban siendo tejidas con la vida de su…hombre solitario, solo porque él los amo, y lloro por ellos, ella los mantendría a salvo.

Ella se quemaría así misma solo para mantenerlo vivo. Al principio de todo no lo entendía, a pase de ser algo superior a todo lo que vivía en la actualidad, ella no había entendido su propia insistencia por mantenerse allí, en aquel planta que estaba apenas descubriendo su propio potencial, pero luego- y luego para ella pudo haber sido siglos para otras especies- había sentido las vibraciones que solo se sentía en el universo cuando una nueva vida había sido creada. Una vida muy importante. Y ella corrió, corrió hasta su encuentro y aulló. Y nunca había sido tan feliz, no, nunca antes ella había conocido el significado de la palabra felicidad ni dicho sentimiento, porque estaba viva, pero el significado de vida para ella era diferente a todo lo que era conocido, y estar _viva_ no era lo mismo que _vivir_ y eso era algo que solo ella misma entendía porque era única en su especie. 

Pero ella _vivió_ cuando los dos corazones de su niño solitario, de su hombre exiliado, de su Dios castigado, de su Doctor y su Guerrero latieron con vida. Supo en todos sus sistemas que su _momento_ había llegado y despertó.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se encuentra tanto en español como en ingles


End file.
